


A Brother's Duty

by Thelonelycanandian



Category: Original Work, The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, My First Fanfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycanandian/pseuds/Thelonelycanandian
Summary: This was a plot bunny in the Discord that got out of control and I felt the need to write it out
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is my first fanfic please be gentle with me

Paz's ears seemed to have stopped working because instead of the screaming and Blaster shots he should have been hearing he could hear nothing but an empty static as the helmet of the figure he had just shot slipped off revealing black hair and a familiar face.

Then everything came back louder than it was before, the sounds of death all around him but none of that matters because he had just shot Din's Cyare, his vod's Kar'taylir Darasuum. 

Paz doesn't quite know how he ended up by his side but he is he's holding Corin in his arms apologizing for everything he's ever said every dirty joke, every prank, every time he tricked him into embarrassing himself, but most importantly for taking away his happy ending with Din and throughout all of it Corin is wheezing and telling him not to feel bad, that it's okay and you couldn't have known and it makes the guilt worse because even dying Corin is willing to take the blame, and suddenly Paz is begging _begging_ Corin to stay, to live, to hold on long enough to say goodbye to Din.

And in the end Corin and can't he slips from the world in Paz's arms.

The battle has just finished when din sees them

Paz bent over a figure wearing Stormtrooper armour and a mop of black hair. Paz is holding a hand to his chest and Din _knows_. He heads over slowly at first but quickly moving into a run, No he thinks and he realizes he's saying it out loud over and over like a prayer, he slides to his knees next to the body and Paz looks up and says with a voice choked by sorrow I'm so sorry. din's head is fuzzy he's not quite sure what's happening and then it all comes back into focus, Corin _Corin_ it's his body. Din feels a flash for sorrow but rage quickly overtakes it and without thinking he punches Paz in the face, normally Paz would catch it but not this time. this time he lets Din punch him lets him fist his hands in the collar of his shirt and scream at him lets him work out his sorrow and rage. And when his little brother, the one whose heart he broke, finally gives in to the sorrow resting his head on Paz's chest with an aborted Keening sound of pure sorrow, he just wraps his arms around his little brother and holds him


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple months since corin's death everyone knows din thinks of it in terms of the Before and After, nobody talks about it. After the funeral Din ran off to go find another contract Paz followed, since then if you saw Din then Paz wouldn't be far behind. Paz took over most of Corin's duties and taking care of the child. Din started to take contracts that are more dangerous, he's more Reckless not caring if he lives or dies, every time paz drags him out.

After a particularly risky and stupid attempt to fail at yet another stupidly dangerous contract meant for a much larger crew than the two of them Paz is done.

Done with patching him up only to watch go find an even more dangerous contract barely upright, barely conscious.

You're not finding another contract Paz says quietly

why not Din snaps why can't you just let me go.

Because you need to take care of a kid Paz says voice quickly rising, do you think this is what he would want to see. now he's shouting do you think I want to watch my euk vod suffer you think I want to watch the child wonder where his father went.

Din's breathing is shaky now and says quietly simply stating a fact you're taking care of the child more than I have.

At that Paz snaps I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO, that child is yours and it always will be, Paz has tears running down his face now and din stumbles back as if Paz hit him there is a soft dink of metal meeting concrete when Din presses the back of his head against the wall of the convert it's clear he's crying when he says I know.

Paz steps forward takes his little brother in his arms and rocks them gently as they sob. It takes an hour or two hour for Din to cry himself out at that point they are sitting on the ground against the wall Din's helmet came off who knows when and his head is buried in Paz's shoulder, Paz is rubbing soothing circles between Din's shoulder blades Whispering quietly, I know to a sleeping Din. Paz looks up to the sky to where he knows corin is watching and says, The least I can do is watch over him for you.

The Armorer finds them like that later Din's helmet had rolled across the hallway. Paz's neck at an odd angle, the two of them sleeping but not getting any rest. The Armorer simply sighs picks up Din's helmet and carefully eases Paz's off, gently setting them down side by side down by the two of them and goes to retrieve a blanket to wrap around them. When she has completed her task she stares down at her boys before looking to the sky and saying quietly, they loved you very much Corin

And in that moment she is not The Armorer but a Mother


End file.
